


Being Meg Ryan

by flowerfan



Series: Glee Season 2 Reaction Fics [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x12 reaction fic, Early!Klaine, M/M, Silly Love Songs, When Harry Met Sally - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their coffee in the Lima Bean in Silly Love Songs where Kurt reveals his feelings, Blaine ponders <i>When Harry Met Sally...</i>  Part of a series of Season 2 reaction fics (2x12).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Meg Ryan

When Blaine got home after having coffee with Kurt at the Lima Bean, his head was still reeling. When he had told Kurt he was clueless, he hadn't been kidding. It honestly hadn't occurred to Blaine that Kurt was interested in him in _that_ way. Kurt was so smart, and talented, and frankly kind of intimidating. He had a clever comeback for every situation, and always seemed to be in complete control of his emotions, a trait Blaine truly envied. Just because Kurt had been shaken up by a bully didn't make him any less impressive to Blaine. Blaine was glad that he had been able to give Kurt some support during the whole Karofsky mess, but it wasn't as if his advice had solved the problem. Blaine certainly hadn’t considered that anything he had done so far qualified him as boyfriend material – he was just a goofy, pop-music loving nerd, and Kurt was, well, Kurt. 

Blaine replayed their conversation in his mind, and decided he needed to do a little research. He plopped himself down in front of the tv cabinet in his family room and started digging through the piles of DVD’s on the shelf. His mom had a thing for Meg Ryan movies, and he was sure that _When Harry Met Sally…_ was in there somewhere. Finally finding it (buried under _You’ve Got Mail_ and _Sleepless in Seattle_ ), he slid it into the DVD player and got comfortable. He hardly noticed that his mom was home from work until she brought in a bowl of popcorn and joined him in front of the television, curled up on the couch under a blanket.

As the ending music played and the credits rolled she smiled at him. “I didn’t know you liked this movie.”

He shrugged. “Kurt mentioned it. And I didn’t have a lot of homework...” he added, trying to head off his mother’s usual line of questioning. But she was still too enthralled by the movie to notice.

“It’s one of my favorites,” his mom sighed. “Billy Crystal and Meg Ryan have such amazing chemistry.”

Blaine almost blushed – did Kurt think that about the two of them? Was that what this thing was, between them, that seemed to work so well? He knew he had felt an immediate connection to Kurt, something he hadn’t really thought very hard about. It was so easy to be with him; he felt like he could tell him anything. But was that what Kurt was talking about when he compared their situation to this story? While that would be pretty cool, he somehow thought Kurt was thinking of something else.

“Mom?” he asked. “Do you believe what Harry says, that men and women can’t be friends?” Or, more accurately, he thought, that anyone who could be sexually attracted to each other couldn’t be friends.

“No, I don’t think so,” she said, turning to give Blaine a thoughtful look. “It does make the movie more compelling, though, the idea that Harry and Sally were fated to get together. No matter how long it took them, no matter what happened in their lives, they were never going to be _just_ friends.” She stood up and gave Blaine a little hug as she went by. “But that’s just fiction, sweetie. People can be friends with whoever they want to be friends with. Now come on, help me get dinner ready.”

Blaine was still thinking about his conversation with Kurt as he lay in bed that night, unable to fall asleep. After all, it was the first time any boy had shown any interest in him, and he figured it was important to sort it out. Even if that meant curling up around his pillow and thinking about the way Kurt’s eyes sparkled when he was teasing him that afternoon, saying he got to play Meg Ryan…. Had Kurt been flirting? Had he been flirting back? Shouldn’t he have known, if they had been flirting? Half the boys in the Warblers played around that way, always smiling and joking around with him, and it clearly didn’t mean they were into Blaine – did it? Blaine shook his head. That wasn’t the point. He had to focus on what Kurt said, and figure out what it meant, or he was just going to make a bigger mess of things.

Kurt had been the one to bring up _“When Harry Met Sally…”_ so it must be important. In the movie, Sally thought that a man and woman could be friends, but Harry said they couldn’t, because “the sex part always gets in the way.” Since Kurt said he wanted to be Meg Ryan, did that mean he thought that they could just be friends? Blaine rejected this idea – Kurt clearly had thought that there was something more between them. He flushed a little, remembering Kurt saying “what was I supposed to think…?” Did he lead Kurt on? He didn’t mean to, and he thought Kurt believed him when he said he was clueless. Blaine wasn’t sure if it was a good thing that his friend was so quick to believe that he was an idiot, but there wasn’t much to be done now, it was the truth.

Blaine flopped over on to his other side, taking his pillow with him and sighing. He was going about this all wrong. The movie isn’t known for Sally being right, it’s known for Harry being right, because they do get together in the end. So regardless of whatever babble Blaine had managed to spit out after Kurt’s revelation, what Kurt took from that was apparently that the two of them would eventually get together. But how could Kurt tell, if Blaine himself didn’t even know what was going on in his head? Did Kurt have some kind of superpowers, the ability to pull thoughts of out of the baffled mind of a sixteen year old boy?

Blaine was startled out of his increasingly pointless thought spiral when his phone buzzed. He picked it up, seeing a text:

_From Kurt: You awake? Did the Warblers agree to my plan?_

For a minute Blaine’s head spun, wondering why he would have told the Warblers about Kurt wanting to be Meg Ryan. Then he remembered.

_From Blaine: Hi! Yup, wide awake. And yes, the Warblers are on for the Breadstix show. Wes wants us to rehearse Silly Love Songs and a few other pieces tomorrow. Great idea!_

He could almost see Kurt’s smile in response. Kurt had such a nice smile – he loved to make him smile, his whole face just lit up, and it made him feel all warm inside to see it. Shit, was this what Kurt was talking about? Was it impossible just to be friends with another gay kid, because he was always going to be attracted to him? No, he refused to believe that. He liked Kurt because he was Kurt, not just because they were sexually compatible (although even thinking about the fact that they were sexually compatible was making him blush).

_From Kurt: Thanks! I think it will be just what we need._

_From Blaine: Mediocre Italian food?_

_From Kurt: No, silly, something to do on Valentine’s Day that meets both of our goals._

_From Blaine: ??_

_From Kurt: Spend it with someone we care about, even if neither of us has a romantic partner at the moment. And, of course, shower the people we love with love, through song._

Blaine felt his cheeks heat up, feeling simultaneously pleased that Kurt said he cared about him, and awkward about how oblivious he had been. Kurt had thought he was going to have a date for Valentine’s Day, and instead, all he got was a chance to perform at Breadstix. But Kurt didn’t seem that upset. 

_From Blaine: You’re pretty amazing, you know that?_

Blaine didn’t care if it was flirting, or if he wasn’t supposed to be flirting, or whatever craziness his mind was coming up with. Kurt was amazing, and Blaine wasn’t going to stop telling him so just because things had gotten confusing.

_From Kurt: That I am, my friend. Now it’s time to get our beauty rest. Remember to use that new face wash before you go to sleep, and don’t try to tell me you already used it, I know you didn’t._

Blaine groaned. Kurt really was a mind reader.

_From Blaine: How did you know?_

_From Kurt: There’s a reason Meg Ryan is prettier than Billy Crystal, and it’s not just her couture._

_From Blaine: Are you saying you want to be Meg Ryan because she has better skin?_

_From Kurt: Of course. It’s clearly not because she has the better part – Billy Crystal’s character wins the argument, remember? You should be honored to play that part, Blaine. I don’t let just anyone win, you know._

Blaine grinned. He was right – Kurt did think they were going to get together in the end, that’s why they were like Harry and Sally. He wasn’t sure why this thought made him so happy, given that a few hours ago he hadn’t even considered that Kurt would want to date him, but it did. He really did care about Kurt, in a way that he didn’t even have the words to articulate. And there was no rush – Harry and Sally took ten years to get together, after being friends first. That was clearly the key. Now if only he could follow through on what he told Kurt that afternoon – be a good friend, and don’t mess it up.


End file.
